


[Podfic] Trying to Get Untangled

by RsCreighton



Series: Birthday Podfics 2016 [1]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Gen, Kinky Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Predicament Bondage, Rope Bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-23
Updated: 2016-09-23
Packaged: 2018-08-16 22:49:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8120560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/pseuds/RsCreighton
Summary: Rigging Jamie up is complicated, but he needs it, and Jordie is there for him no matter what.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [trying to get untangled](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7907056) by [inlovewithnight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/inlovewithnight/pseuds/inlovewithnight). 



> Whelp my birthday is Monday, and I thought I'd have a week of podfic. So starting today I'll be posting one or two short things a day! :D at least until next friday! :D So Happy birthday to me! and I hope ya'll enjoy these podfics! :D

**Length:**   06:46  
**Format:**   MP3 & Streaming  


[ Mobile Streaming ](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/201609/%5bHockey%20RPF%5d%20Trying%20to%20Get%20Untangled.mp3)

[**Download File**](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/201609/%5bHockey%20RPF%5d%20Trying%20to%20Get%20Untangled.mp3)  
_(Right-Click, Save. THANK YOU, PARAKA! <3)_


End file.
